Percy Jackson vs. The Sapphire Prince
Percy Jackson vs. The Sapphire Prince is a What-If? episode of Death Battle So you know The Sapphire Prince is a character created by Windindi and is not by any means a fan-made character. The Sapphire Prince was created back in 2007 by Windindi as a comic and still strives today as a main character in the manga (and future anime) "The Young United". Please know that this fight takes all information from the manga/stories and is not by any means a made-up process. For more information, go to Windindi's Homepage to learn more about him! http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Windindi Thanks for understanding! And I hope you like him! P.S: Your not going to find this stuff on Google. Sorry for the late response! Description Would it be wondrous to control water? Well these two teenagers take it to a whole new level! Who will win in this epic battle between the son of Poseidon and the water element Tabblin?! Interlude Wiz: Have you ever wondered what superpower you always wanted? Well, you may want ether to fly or be invisible, but these two amazing teenagers choose the most strange yet amazing power of all, the Water element! Boom: For example, Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus! Wiz: And another, Thomas Chumbley, a Tabblin with the abilty, also known as, "The Sapphire Prince". Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle SPECAL RULES! 1. To spice things up, we will be mixing all media to both these heroes. The books, manga, movies, exc. 2. Both combatants will ONLY use what they would regularly take to a fight, also, anything like Medusa's head as well as the Book of Life/Death are banned. 3. Percy Jackson will have access to Blackjack, as a result, The Sapphire Prince is allowed to become "Sapphire Prime" using the Primal. 4. This fight will take place in reality New York City. Both combatants know the area from their universes. Sorry, No Ninja Turtles. 5. Please, more than anything....contain your hype! Percy Jackson Wiz: Percy Jackson is a demi-god from his hit book series, Percy Jackson. Boom: And famous movie EVERY 7th Grade Teacher showed you by now. Wiz: Percy Jackson was a demi-god who knew nothing of his father, Poseidon! And by destroying and failing school, he finds out later by his mother, being "killed" by the minotaur and for going to Camp Half-Blood. And on the same night, killing the minotaur. Boom: Hahaha! I get it! Hahahaha not funny... Anyway, Percy is a powerhouse with his sweet bronze sword, the Riptide! Wiz: The blade is so tough, it can slay gods! But weirdly, can't affect humans at all. But aside that, the sword is a balanced medium sized sword that can cause serious damage! Percy is a combat expert with his title sword, Riptide. Also, Percy Jackson has ADHD, in reality; it is supposed to make you crazy, but in this series, it makes him notice battle styles of other opponents, as well as work as a "spider-sense" in fighting. Boom: He also has Dyslexia, which let's him read Greek. Wiz: But in reality, I don't believe having those disorders together are possible, right? Boom: Let's look it up *types* WRONG Wiz! They can! In fact, there kind of the same thing! Back to Percy, he also has water powers, tell 'em Wiz! Wiz: Right! Percy has the general Hydrokinesis, Hydrogenesis, which allows him to create water from his own energy, Atmokinesis; which is controlling storms, has a Healing Factor with water, can fall from great heights into water, regardless of pressure, as well as use water to solid it or even propel from it! Boom: Percy is also resistant to heat, making him a water-hippe. Wiz: I....guess? Oh! and one more thing! Percy can summon Blackjack, a Pegasus, that serves as his need of transport! Boom: All that cool stuff aside, Percy has his limits. Wiz: To true, Percy isn't perfect, he won't always think ahead of time if not a serious situation, making him sometimes a little carless, leaving him completely open for any attack. And to add to that, Percy can be a bit arrogant, if something doesn't go right, he will thrash out, making him strong, yet open for an attack. Boom: Besides all that, Percy seems like he's ready to take a fight head on! Percy: I'm going to end this RIGHT NOW! The Sapphire Prince Wiz: Uhhh....Ummm.... Boom: What's wrong? Wiz: I need serious help, I know NOTHING about this guy...Anyone know about him? ???: Maybe I can help! Boom: Uh, who are you? Wind: I'm Windindi, the dude who made the Sapphire Prince, but with your permission, can I do his analysis?! PPPLLLEEAASSSEEE?! Wiz: Sure! That'd be great! Wind: Also, you should REALLY check out DEATH BATTLE Fanon Wiki, they've got awesome ideas. Wiz: Wha..? Wind: So The Sapphire Prince! He was a Tabblin born to a conqueror of worlds, Tiguras. Who was kidnapped from his own servant, Ogrobh and sold the child to a military service which forced him to train under serious guidelines, at 4 years old! After that, the military went to Earth, which they were shoot down, and the little boy was all that was left, or so was THOUGHT! Du-Du-DUUHHH!!! Ok, sorry... But the boy was found by another abusive guy named Hangas who put him under control to destroy stuff. Later a group of super heroes called th... Boom: AVENGERS?! Wind: Nope! The United, saved him from the control device. Seeing him as an orphan, Agent Fariwell adopted him and named him Thomas Chumbley. And after a long series of awesomeness, he is revealed to be a warrior known as The Sapphire Prince. Wiz: OOOOOhhhhhh..... Wind: The Sapphire Prince has many cool and amazing things about him, for example, his sword the Tsunami! This awesome sword is a titanium sword made of sapphire and diamond, and Boomstick, it's a double bladed! Boom: WOAH!! That's extreme! Wind: To top that out, at the back of the sword, it has a anchor which he uses for grappling, kind of like Scorpion's weapon. Oh, I forgot! He also can go at supper speed, up to about 777mph, and twice as much on water. Amazing, huh? Wiz: So far, please continue. Wind: Ok, well. Thomas's main weapon is his ability with water! As a water element Tabblin, he can basically do the whole Percy Jackson stuff! Boom: Uh, Wind? Dude, that's his opponent... Wind: *looks that up* OOOOOhhhhh, well what are the odds, never liked his movies anyway, had to watch them in ALL my classes in 7th Grade. Boom: I KNEW IT!! Wind: Back to The Sapphire Prince, He also is a combat expert, not only does he use a sword, but also marshal arts! And like Goku, he makes it look like it's a no mans land zone! Also, Thomas can also "charge up his energy" by being REALLY mad. Wiz: Like Goku. Wind: You guys did the math for him wrong. JUST "sayan". Wiz: OH GOD, NOT YOU TOO!! Wind: The Sapphire Prince not only can be stronger by anger, but also, he can absorb his sword for extra power! Boom: Ok, WHAAA... Wind: Yep! And to top it all off, he has Autism. With his Autism, he has two sides to him almost, one is comical, and the other is a more serious... killer! He's a vicious fighter who may not even stop to give the guy a break! So there's that...now what else... OH YEAH! Also, because Thomas is awesome, he fought an angel of god and lost. But because of his bravery, the angel gave him the power of his primal self, "Sapphire Prime" which multiplies all that I told you! Power, speed, skill, EVERYTHING. And if you thought he wasn't already to powerful, he's got a Godzilla thing going. ORCIATHON! DUH-DUH-DUH! Boom: Are you serious?! Wiz: Yeserie! In this form, he losses control and make like the monster does, destroys everything! Yay! Oh! And in this form, he can go primal as well, and added to that is power and so on. But most importantly, in primal form, he regains his human mind, making him extremely deadly and at his highest. Wiz: Finally! What a tough one to crack! Does his have any weaknesses? Wind: I hate to admit it, but he does, for example, he is weak to electricity and nature like attacks. Though with his ability to cause Earthquakes and ice storms and sort, that's not always such an issue. Plus, while pissed, he loses focus. Making him reckless. Also, while in his not-so-serious part of his autism, he wants to "explore" his opponent more and after a while, he will then be serious. But regardless, The Sapphire Prince is ready to take on Percy Jackson ANYDAY! Boom: You sort of broke the rule of rooting one of the contestants, but whatever. Wind: Well next time you write a book, and he's on DEATH BATTLE, we'll talk, in the mean time, gotta go work on my anime! Boom: He's got an anime too?! Wiz: Ok, this has gone on long enough... TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! WOAH!! WHAT THE?! Thomas: *eating, then looks at Wizard* What?! Fight As we see the busy traffic in New York City, we also see Thomas reading. Thomas: *laughs* Stupid Romeo! You should have waited a couple seconds, I mean, if you are to DIE for someone, wait a second before you go straight to hell. Don't mean to be mean, but STILL. Percy: *kicks the book out of Thomas's hands* You mean the Underworld, right? Well let's see, it isn't nice to make fun o... '' ''Thomas: Percy Jackson right? I thought you were just a book, and a movie I had to watch in ALL of my 7th Grade classes, which got annoying, I have to say. Percy: ?! How did you know my name?! Thomas: I am a demi-god like you Percy, I see illusions that are out of control! XD Ok, not really. But seriously, You look pissed. What's with that face? Be happy! Percy: Hate to be a racist, but you Tabblins are all the same, you think your powerful, but today will mark the day that... Thomas: Ok, that's the last straw with you "Purseus-Horseus". XD "horseus..." Thomas: FIGHT SUCKA! Thomas and Percy clash swords at the midst of New York! Thomas then uppercuts him into the air and uses repetitive punches and kicks to punish Percy. Thomas: Ki-AYHAYHAYHAYHAYHAYHAYHAYHAYHAYHA! Thomas then swoops on top of Percy and kicks him down to the earth, crashing into a puddle, Percy remains ok, but citizens around them call the police. Percy: Not again... Oh well, more training for me! Thomas then swoops down to strike at Percy, but Percy swings his sword at Thomas, and Thomas uses his sword to make a comeback. Sword clinging again, Thomas just yawns while swinging his sword randomly, while Percy sees this, he just walks off. Thomas still swinging there, realizes Percy gone, and then sees something move right at him! Thomas: *turns to viewer* I HATE Mondays... Wait, isn't today... Percy makes a successful hit! Thomas now taking this more seriously, then gains energy from himself. Percy: Let me guess, trying to flex while fighting, XD Thomas then goes at Percy with his anchor part of his sword, tying him up, Thomas grabs water from his own energy and fires at Percy, both in a Hydrokinesis melee, the rest of New York suffers from severe thunderstorms. Thomas then uses the rain to absorb energy and uses a beam to fire at Percy, Percy takes some of the blow, but the beam also destroys a building in the background in one hit. Percy then heals himself from the blow and goes after Thomas. Thomas then hides in a sewer to think. Thomas: Man! No Ninja Turtles *sees and kills gator* But there was Leatherhead! Thomas then shoots out of the sewers, smelling; and brings down lightning from the sky, striking Percy and electrocuting him! Percy then uses his shoes to fly up to Thomas and strike out on him. Thomas, becoming mad, decides to go primal for the fun of it. Percy: I think Kyogre's gonna sue this idiot. Thomas mad, he absorbs his sword and grabs Percy, throws him down again, grabs his sword... and breaks it. Thomas: I'm gonna smash you...like a kit-kat box! Percy: ?! How did you break my sword?! Thomas: CAUSE I'M AWESOME!!! Thomas then uses his water abilities to become stronger and kicks Percy into the air, then throwing him to the ocean! Percy then calls Blackjack to help him get back to fight Thomas, creating a tsunami while charging. But Thomas creates tornadoes to defeat Blackjack and Percy. Thomas then becomes his "orca" Godzilla form, and in full power, fires a gigantic beam right for Percy Jackson, right as the tsunami clashes with Thomas. ???: And the end is clear... Thomas: THOMAS WINS!! YAY!! *thunder cracks and turns around* Nice touch. Also, *sends storm to calm* That's overkill, right? Oh well... K.O!! Results Percy Jackson was no match for Thomas's crazy power or speed. And also, having three kinds of power-ups didn't help Percy ether. His best bet was to have Thomas at regular levels, but that would have still allowed Thomas to win. Also, Thomas's sword was to much for Percy as well, and breaking Percy's sword left him with very few options. Percy just was H2Owned. THE WINNER IS... Thomas: Kyogre! I mean, Thomas! MAN, I messed up. Oh well! Possibility of Victory Percy Jackson- 11% The Sapphire Prince- 89% Trivia * The Sapphire Prince has the highest possible victory of all Windindi's combatants so far; 89%. Rayquaza comes in second with 88%; one off. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (Windindi) Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo Category:WindindiCategory:Disney vs. Windindi Themed DEATH BATTLESCategory:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015